Hilfe Diskussion:HotCat
Danksagung Bei dem Projekt Hotcat haben viele Autoren an einem Strick gezogen. Ideen wurden entwickelt und ein perfektes Teamwork hat sich herauskristallisiert. Zu guter letzt präsentiert sich uns ein starkes Werkzeug und hervorragendes Projekt. Ich bin auf alle beteiligten sehr Stolz. Natürlich haben noch viele weitere Personen einen kleinen und wichtigen Beitrag geleistet. Auch euch bin ich dankbar. Ich denke ich kann für alle sprechen wenn ich sage, dass die hier aufgeführten Benutzer auch weiterhin als Ansprechpartner zur verfügung stehen. Eure Mara 00:52, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) * C-3PO → Programmierung, Konzept * Darth Mauls Klon → Idee, Bugusing * Ben Kenobi → Konzept, Bugusing, Update * Pandora → Bugusing, Update * Mara → Konzept, Usability, Layout * Darth Vader → Hilfeseite :Natürlich nicht zu vergessen Mara selbst, die 3PO bei Programmierung, Bugfixing und Layout zur Seite gestanden hat - wir anderen haben davon nämlich nicht ausreichend Ahnung... Bild:;-).gif Auch von mir besonders an 3PO nochmal ein herzliches Dankeschön. Es macht Spaß, mit euch Projekte durchzuziehen. 00:56, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ups, natürlich wird immer irgendjemand vergessen. In diesem Fall war es unser Momse, der diese Hilfeseite verfasst hat. 00:58, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Interwiki-Sortierung (gelöst) Auf dieser Hilfe-Seite steht, dass mit dem Button „Hinzufügen“ die Interwiki-Links autormatisch sortiert werden, aber wie ich gerade bei Amanoa feststellen musste, stimmt das nicht. Die Verlinkungen werden sortiert, aber nicht alphabetisch. Ist das ein Fehler oder verstehe ich einfach die Sortierung nicht? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:03, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Alphabetisch heißt in diesem Sinne nicht nach den Kürzeln (also en, es, fi), sondern nach den Namen der Sprachen, wie sie auch im Menü bezeichnet werden (English, Español, Suomi). Daher weicht die Sortierung bei Suomi (fi) und Magyar (hu) von den Kürzeln ab. Viele Grüße, 20:06, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) HotCat 2.0 Interwiki-Funktion (gelöst) Diese neue Interwiki-Funktion ist echt enorm sinnvoll für die gegenseitige Wiki-Vernetzung. Bei den ersten Änderungen ist mir ein Fehler aufgefallen. Und zwar werden die de-Interwiki-Links (also unsere eigenen Links) auf anderen Seiten wie der spanischen Seite gelöscht, wenn dort der HotCat-Bot eine Änderung ausführt. Hier ein Beispiel Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:43, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für das Lob und den Hinweis. Der Fehler müsste auf jeden Fall behebbar sein. Ich muss aber zuerst herausfinden, wieso der DE-Link entfernt wurde, denn bei anderen Änderungen ist er drinnen geblieben: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eeth_Koth&curid=1347&diff=2653043&oldid=2593918. Es kann daher noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich die Ursache des Fehlers gefunden habe. Viele Grüße, 23:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe den Fehler gefunden. Das Problem ist, dass nicht alle Wikis alle Interwiki-Links installiert haben. Ich hatte eine Liste erstellt, in welchem Wiki welche Interwiki-Links erlaubt sind, doch dabei anscheinend den DE-Link in der Liste vom ES-Wiki vergessen. Mit dem nächsten Update wird der Fehler behoben. Sollten dir noch weitere Fehler auffallen, kannst du sie gerne ebenfalls melden. :-) Viele Grüße, 23:56, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke, ging ja echt schnell.Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:00, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) nl-Interwiki-Zugriff funktioniert nicht (gelöst) Also ich bin völlig begeistert von dieser Funktion, ein wahrer Geniestreich. Ein kleiner Fehler ist mir aber noch aufgefallen. Beim Artikel Exar Kun wird angezeigt, dass man den it-Link in das nl-Wiki eintragen kann. Ein Blick in die letzten Änderungen des nl-Wikis zeigt jedoch, dass dort gar nichts passiert ist. Achja, und für das pl-Wiki kann man gar nichts eintragen, was aber dem Pop-up-Fenster zufolge bestimmt bald möglich sein wird. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:52, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das mit dem nl-Wiki ist 3PO bekannt, allerdings weiß er noch nicht, woran das liegt. Er sagte, er wird sich heute im Laufe des Tages auf Fehlersuche begeben. 00:53, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, gut, wenn das schon bekannt ist.--Anakin Skywalker 00:54, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Problem beim pl-Wiki ist, dass dort eine ältere MediaWiki-Version installiert ist, mit der es nicht so leicht ist, mit einem Bot etwas zu ändern. Ich bin aber dabei, eine Lösung zu suchen. Viele Grüße, 12:35, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es ist nun möglich, mit HotCat beim nl-Wiki etwas zu ändern: nl:Speciaal:Bijdragen/HotCat. Das Problem war, dass ich vom dortigen Administrator gesperrt wurde, als ich einen Test-Edit gemacht hatte, um auszuprobieren, ob HotCat funktioniert. Nach einem Gespräch mit dem Adminstrator wurde die Sperre wieder aufgehoben. Viele Grüße, 10:11, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ladefenster schließt nicht (gelöst) Bei mir schließt das HotCat-Ladefenster nicht, obwohl die Änderungen hier und in den anderen Wikis ausgeführt wurden. Hinter den einzelnen Aktionen steht zwar fertig, aber die Bestätigung erscheint nicht, wie das vor dem 2.0-Update der Fall war. Den Programm-Updates zufolge, war dieser Fehler schon länger bekannt und anscheinend wurde er auch behoben. Komisch, dass er bei mir immer noch auftritt. Ich habe auch den Cache geleert, Cookiees gelöscht und alles... das Fenster bleibt offen. Ich habe übrigens den Firefox-Browser, wenn das eine Rolle spielt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:21, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, vor 2.0 und in wenigen Versionen danach hat es geklappt, doch in der neuesten tritt der Fehler wieder auf. Ich kümmere mich mal darum. Vielen Dank für die Fehlermeldung, 16:27, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Behoben? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Anscheinen nicht.... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:08, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das Problem wurde gelöst und lag daran, dass das Bearbeitungsfenster nach dem Ändern nicht über die Rechte verfügt hatte, sich selbst zu entfernen. Jetzt wird das Bearbeitungsfenster auf eine andere Art geöffnet, wodurch der Fehler nicht mehr auftritt. Viele Grüße, 23:44, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Nein, das hat es nur noch verschlimmert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Jetzt wurde der Fehler endgültig in allen Browsern gelöst. Das zuletzt nur im Internet Explorer aufgetretene Problem lag immer noch daran, dass es im Internet Explorer nicht möglich ist, Tabellen mit JavaScript zu bearbeiten. Jetzt wird die Tabelle nicht mehr bearbeitet sondern nur noch unsichtbar gemacht. Viele Grüße, 00:28, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschungen (gelöst) Momentan scheint HotCat beim Eintragen neuer Kats die alten zu löschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Dieser Fehler trat nur im Internet Explorer auf und wurde nun behoben. Der Fehler lag daran, dass der Internet Explorer Jedipedia mit meinem Testwiki verwechselt hat und daher eine falsche URL für die Abfrage der Kategorien und InterWiki-Links benutzt hat. Viele Grüße, 23:40, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fehler im französischen Wiki (gelöst) Mir ist eben dieser Fehler aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon aufgefallen ist, C-3PO. Ich wollte es aber mal melden. 20:56, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen. Anscheinend bekam HotCat beim Abfragen des Seiteninhalts eine Fehlermeldung. Leider glaube ich nicht, dass ich diesen Fehler beheben kann, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er nur selten auftreten wird und daher vernachlässigt werden kann. Trotzdem vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 21:57, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Mit dem aktuellen Update müsste der Fehler behoben sein, allerdings kann ich schlecht testen, ob es geklappt hat, weil dies eher ein Fehler von Wikia ist. Auf jeden Fall werden jetzt Änderungen an einem Wiki deaktiviert, wenn HotCat den jeweiligen Seiteninhalt nicht abrufen konnte. Viele Grüße, 17:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat wird nicht angezeigt (gelöst) Ich habe, wie DMK gesagt hatte, Move-Rechte bekommen, sodass ich auch HotCat habe. Doch unten, wo die Kategorien stehen, wird das HotCat nicht mehr angezeigt. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:38, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Jetzt wird es wieder angezeigt. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:45, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Mehrfach-Fenster (Notlösung) Mir ist aufgefallen, das "Änderungen bei Ossus.pl" momentan nicht möglich sind. Dann könnte HotCat z.B. alle irrelevanten Sachen einfach ausblenden, wenn das möglich ist. Wenn jedoch jemand, der das nicht weiß, es trotzdem versucht, öffnen sich mehrere Fenster. Vielleicht lässt sich das Problem auchh lösen, wenn jene Änderungen ermöglicht würden. Vielleicht könnte man sich mit Ossus absprechen. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist einfach zum Kotzen. Durch die pl Änderungen werden alle Kategorien gelöscht und einige oder alle InterWikis gelöscht. Dieses Problem sollte behoben werden. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:38, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Einfach keine PLs anklicken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:39, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, ich weiß. Doch bei der Änderung zu Schlacht von Lehon, kann ich mich nicht erinnern, auf pl angeklickt zu haben. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:43, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::: Musst halt einfach aufpassen, das er gaaaaaaaarnichts an ossus.pl verändert, keine Rheienfolge der InterWikis, kein "Ossus hat Bomben, Jedipedia hat Bombe" etc etc. Mir passts auch des öfteren, dass mir die Katze da alles rauslöscht. Wenn du siehst, das bei den Seiten-Edit beantragungen .pl dabei is, hau aufs Rote Kreuz vom Browser (Seitenladen stoppen), mit viel Glück setzt er den InterWikilink zu PL, macht aber die zweite, zerstörerische Kategorierelöschung noch net. Ansonsten halt reverten oder es sein lassen ^^ MfG Master Revan 13:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Sollte HotCat Interwiki-Links finden, die beim polnischen Wiki fehlen oder anders sind, dann werden nun die Unterschiede zwar noch in der Liste angezeigt, allerdings kann man nicht mehr auf die Haken klicken, um etwas zu ändern. So müsste der Fehler vorläufig behoben sein. Änderungen am polnischen Wiki werden wohl auch in naher Zukunft nicht möglich sein, weil trotz meiner vielen Versuche ständig eine Fehlermeldung kommt, dass die Sitzungsdaten verloren gegangen sind. Viele Grüße, 17:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Änderung wird nicht angezeigt (gelöst) Am Artikel Tiisheraan habe ich mit HotCat eine InterWiki Änderung gemacht, da WP nicht den JP Link hat. Als HotCat gespeichert hat, war meine Änderung nicht in Letzte Änderungen zu sehen, auch nicht in Eigene Beiträge oder in Versionen des Artikels. Sogar in WP ist kein Link zum JP Artikel. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 07:47, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn man bei Jedipedia nichts ändert, dann kommt zwar das Bearbeitungsfenster, aber es wird nichts geändert. Der Artikel bei Wookieepedia hat übrigens den Interwiki-Link bekommen: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tiisheraan&diff=2675671&oldid=2578805. Änderungen bei anderen Wikis werden übrigens weder in den Letzten Änderungen angezeigt (weil HotCat ein Bot ist), noch in den eigenen Beiträgen (weil sie von en:User:HotCat gemacht werden). Viele Grüße, 07:51, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Französisches Wiki Also, erstmal: HotCat is genial, erleichtert einem echt die Arbeit, und seitdem ossus.pl geblockt wird, tritt auch kein alles.löschender Fehler auf. Jedoch, teilweise gibt es fehler beim Französischen Wiki, zB: Familie Naberrie wird von der HotCat erkannt, dass fr:Famille Naberrie nicht exzistiert, die Seite exzistiert aber eindeutig, über die Wookie zB kann man drauf zugreifen, etc. Ist das ein Fehler in der HotCat oder liegts wiedermal an den InterWiki-Versionen? LG Master Revan 13:12, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die Wookieepedia verlinkt mit den französischen Interwikis auf ein nicht mehr aktives Wiki innerhalb von Wikia, wir verlinken hingegen auf den aktiven Nachfolger. Es mag sein, dass das Wikia-Wiki teilweise noch mehr Artikel hat, aber auf lange Sicht wird das Neue, zu dem die ganzen Aktiven des anderen Wikis gewechselt sind, das grössere und Bessere sein. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 13:38, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote und Bilder Könnte man HotCat auch einen Jediquote/Bilder-Hinweis einfügen lassen oder müsste dazu eine bestimmte Überschrift vorhanden sein, unter der es eingefügt wird? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Har-Har Links (Diskussion • Beiträge) 4. Aug. 2009, 12:11:22 (CEST)) :Theoretisch möglich, da die Vorlage aber einige Argumente braucht, ist das mit HotCat etwas schwerer sinnvoll umzusetzen, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass C-3PO momentan nicht im Lande ist und deshalb keine grösseren Modifikationen vornehmen wollte. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 14:00, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) 2 Weiterleitungen (gelöst) Wenn Hot-Cat 2 Weitleitungen als Interwiki gleichzeitig entdeckt, passieret der Fehler, dass dann beide Interwikis zu dem selben Namen korrigiert werden, einer ist dann also falsch. Beispiel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:45, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Also wenn in zwei Wikis eine Weiterleitung vorhanden ist, werden beide auf denselben Namen (der ersten) geändert? Pandora Diskussion · Admin 20:06, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Vermutlich liegt der Fehler daran, dass HotCat die gleiche Variable für beide InterWikis benutzt. Wenn HotCat eine Weiterleitung findet, überschreibt es daher die Weiterleitung eines anderen InterWikis. Ich dachte schon versucht, dies zu korrigieren, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Mit der aktuellen Version müsste der Fehler behoben sein (im Moment ist niemand online, der das Skript aktualisieren kann), doch weil doppelte Weiterleitungen sehr selten auftreten, kann man schlecht testen, ob es geklappt hat. Viele Grüße, 04:44, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wookiepedia stellt auf MediaWiki 1.15.1 um Laut Ankündigung ganz ober auf der Wookieepedia (In der Zeile direkt über den Artikel) stellt Wookieepedia am 31. August auf MediaWiki 1.15.1 um. Ist HotCat darauf Vorbereitet? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:57, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :HotCat greift bei Wikia nur auf das API von MediaWiki (das API ist dafür gedacht, dass man mit einem Computer-Programm auf Wikis zugreifen kann, ohne die Menüs und die Benutzeroberfläche, sondern nur die Inhalte zu erhalten) zu und dort hat sich zum Glück nichts wichtiges geändert. Dennoch war es gut von dir, auf das Update hinzuweisen. Viele Grüße, 03:31, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Template:FA Da der HotCat-Programmierer nicht mehr privat zu sprechen ist, frag ich mal hier: Könnte man HotCat eine Funktion geben, sodass man diese Vorlage simpel und einfach bei der WP hinzufügen und entfernen kann? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:56, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Japaner haben kein richtiges pl Auf der Japanischen Wookieepedia (Hauptseiten-Kennern sind die Bilder auf deren Hauptseite sicher bekannt) gibt es zwar pl-Interwikis, die führen jedoch noch auf das uralte Empirepedia von Wikia, was längst geschlossen ist. Entsprechend sollten pl-Interwikis dort nicht gesetzt werden. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:40, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Qualitässicherungsvorlagen (gelöst) Könnte man in HotCat bei den Qualitässicherungsvorlage noch die Vorlage für Veraltete Bilderversionen einfügen, man braucht sie zwar nicht oft, aber es ist schon ärgerlich diese Vorlage manuell einzufügen, wo man ide anderen doch so schön mit der Katze setzen kann. Vielleicht kann man ja auch noch die Review, Vorlage mit einfügen wenn man schon dabei ist. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:24, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) :HotCat unterstützt jetzt auch die AV- und Review-Vorlage (Beispiel). Weil diese Änderung sehr einfach war, habe ich sie vorgezogen, aber keine Sorge, ich habe die anderen Vorschläge nicht vergessen und werde sie bei Gelegenheit umsetzen, auch wenn dies noch eine Weile dauern wird. Viele Grüße, 23:35, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Bildquelle muss man jetzt wieder anpassen -> Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich glaube, ich habe das hinbekommen. Falls aber doch irgendwas nicht stimmt, bitte meinen Letzten Edit zurücksetzten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:32, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) HotCat speichert Kategorien nicht Ich wollte bei zwei Bildern die Kategorien nachtragen, hab ich hinzugefügt, speichern, fertig, nichts. Die Kategorien werden nicht angezeigt. Wenn man jetzt beim normalen Bearbeitungsfenster ist, stehen auch keine Kategorien. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:25, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Das Problem ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Wenn man auf Bild-Seiten, in denen noch keine Kategorien sind, welche mit HotCat einfügen will, geht das nicht. Wenn bereits Kategorien vorhanden sind, geht es. Das könnte auch an der Vorlage:Hochladen liegen. 17:39, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ich weiß nicht ob es an mir liegt, aber es geht um die '''Kategorisierung von Bildern'. Wenn ich ein Bild mit HotCat kategoriesieren möchte, und das tue, steht dann, wenn alles fertig ist: Bitte aktualisiere die Seite wenn du die Änderung speichern möchtest. Wenn ich auf den Aktualisieren-Button in der Navigationsleiste (des Browsers) drücke, wird die Seite aktualisiert, aber die Änderung nicht gespeichert und bei Kategorie: steht leer. Ich benutze den Browser Mozilla Firefox. 18:06, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Einfach bei Kommentar auf Speichern drücken. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion 08:32, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist dasselbe Problem wie ich es bereits oben angesprochen habe: Wenn ein Bild beispielsweise neu hochgeladen wurde, und der "Hochlader" noch keine Kategorien in die Vorlage:Hochladen eingefügt hat, wird HotCat beim anschließenden Bearbeiten auch keine Kategorien einfügen können. Wenn jedoch schon mindestens eine Kategorie vorhanden ist, tritt dieses Problem nicht auf. 09:33, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) DEFAULTSORT Ganz simpel: Was bedeutet das, wenn es klein und getrennt geschrieben wird. 16:32, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :default bedeutet "normal, Standart" und sort steht für sorting, also "Sortieren". Defaultsort wird dafür verwendet, dass man bei Kategorien nicht immer den Namen in jeder Kategorie ergänzen muss, einfach ein Defsort einfügen und das geht von selbst. Pandora Diskussion 16:56, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) hu und ro (erledigt) *hu braucht zu lange oder kann Änderungen nicht speichern. *ro hat eine Verlinkung zur Sithlordpedia. Kann jemand das ändern? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:33, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Die Änderungen bei ''hu haben nicht funktioniert, weil Wikia die URL von hu.starwars.wikia.com zu hu.kaminopedia.com umgeändert hat. Ben hat das Skript entsprechend angepasst, sodass HotCat nun erfolgreich Anfragen an die neue URL sendet. Die Verlinkungen zu Sithlordpedia können leider nur von Wikia verändert werden, weshalb man ein Administrator des ro-Wikis dafür sein müsste. Viele Grüße, 00:07, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Weiterleitungen So. Eine Detailverbesserung: Ab und zu korrigiert HotCat einen Interwiki-Link automatisch, weil er eine Weiterleitung ist. Folglich kann es den veränderten Link nicht mehr laden, um ihn zu überprüfen; zumindest versucht er einen ewig lange zu laden. Kann man entweder den neuen Link direkt laden lassen oder zumindest den Hinweis, dass eine Seite noch läd abändern/entfernen? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:01, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hotcat arbeitet als IP Siehe hier. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 14:58, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET)